Hornet: The life of a Seeker Youngling
by Nathan Kurono
Summary: When my O.C Hornet stumbles upon something he wasn't supposed to see... everything seems to go down hill from there.. OH! Also Hornet is the human equivalence of a 13 year old in this, i'll make him age as the story continues.
1. Chapter 1

Hornet flickered his optics fearfully in his carriers direction. He had just entered through the door of the bridge expecting to find the usual silence and the sound of Soundwaves typing on the monitors, but it didn't seem like he would get that same routine today. He watched in slight fear as his carrier was backed into a corner by non other Megatron himself. He knew of the war lords violent punishments he gave out to his soldiers if they ever disobeyed...his carrier was the main victim for the majority of those said punishments. He however was never touched...he was positive it had to do with his carrier defending him along side with Knockout and Breakdown.

Besides his carrier those two have always been there for him since he was a sparkling. Almost like they where his body guards and brothers. He wasn't afraid of the war lord in fact he hated him with his very spark. He hated how he treated everyone on board the Nemesis especially his carrier. Raised among the Decepticons he was taught everything that they knew, how they lived, fought, the Autobots, and of course their leader Lord Megatron himself, but that never meant he had to like his leader or his ways. He felt his wings droop a bit in his concern as he gave a glare towards the scene. Oh how he wanted to rip out Megatrons spark this very moment. Instead all he could do is stand there frozen as he watched his carriers winged back meet the wall and the brute approach with a deadly intent. He couldn't help it any longer he couldn't stand here quietly and do nothing! He took an intake through his vents and moved forward with a clawed arm raised.

"Carrier no!"

He watched as the brutes arm was raised and brought down. He watched as his carriers optics lock onto his with a mix of shock,worry and anger coursing through his optics. He watched as the arm paused right above his carriers chassis, and he watched as the brute lifted his gaze to his own once again rendering him motionless. Forget fear he was down right furious with his Lord. How dare he try and hurt his carrier while he watched! He felt his wings raise themselves and spread out in his anger. He was educated in his Seeker heritage by his carrier and a bit from Knockout. He was trying to look threatening, and as he was told and learned from experience when Seekers were angry or just being protective they could get dangerously violent. Hes seen it many times with his carrier for proof. He gave a growl as he heard his leader give a dark laugh and watched as his arm went back to his side half turning to face him. Hornet narrowed his gaze clenching his dental plates together as he watched Megatron smirk.

"What a surprise Starscream...it looks like your charge decided to grace us with his presence."

He gave a chuckle and gave a look at the one he currently had cornered whom was looking else where. Hornet gave another growl even as much as taking a step forward but froze as his optics locked onto his carriers. It sent a shock through his frame, the look held such anger and concern he has ever seen. It clearly was his carriers way of telling him to get out and get away. A look that had no room for an argument. But Hornet didn't want to leave but the glare remained and so the stare off started. He felt his wings give a twitch in his anger and annoyance why wouldn't his carrier let him make a move? If he got hurt then so be it frag it! He took another step forward not even bothering to notice the sound of the door opening behind him nor giving it a second thought on how he watched Megatrons face lift up in a grin.

"Ahh Dreadwing how nice of you...to stop by"

At this Hornet took a moment and turned around to stare at the new occupant whom was assisting the situation with a look of confusion that morphed into anger at the sight of his Carrier. Hornet gave a protective growl and moved to get the warriors attention. He had enough of this. Why did everyone on this blasted ship want his carrier dead?! He watched as the warriors gaze turned to his own and he looked up at him while he glared the most heated glare he could muster and he would of smirked at the sight of his frown if it weren't for this current situation. Dreadwing wouldn't ever harm a youngling as young as he was.

"Dreadwing...would you remove this pest from my sight while I...deal with other matters" He gave a dark grin in Starscreams direction whom he now had pinned by one large clawed servo. Dreadwing gave a nod

"Yes Lord Megatron" and then turned towards a shocked and wide opticed youngling whom seemed to snap out of it and backed up a bit letting out a low angry hiss with his claws raised ready to be used.

"Stay away from me...I need to help carrier!" that said he took a glance at the one his concern was directed to and that's when Dreadwing made his move. He took a hold around Hornets middle with one arm and pinned his flailing arms to his frame with the other as he backed out of the bridge holding the struggling youngling to his chassis as the door opened and closed with a click signaling that it was now locked so that no one could get in... namely Hornet.

Hornet was struggling with all his strength he could put into his limbs hissing, snarling and growling out threats he swore to carry out while Dreadwing tightened his hold on the youngling so he wouldn't escape. He didn't want to hurt the little one but as of right now he didn't really have a choice.

"Calm yourself youngling Megatrons word is final...you cannot go back in there. Whatever it was that Starscream did he deserves whats coming." Wrong choice of words...

"NO CARRIER DOESN'T DESERVE THIS HE DOESN'T! LET ME GO!"

Hornet twisted sharply almost breaking the hold that Dreadwing had over him but it remained much to his annoyance. "GET OFF!" He grazed his claws against his captors arms resulting in a loud screech and a yelp of pain from the one behind him. Using that to his advantage he gave a sharp turn using his spiked energy as a boost of strength and pushed off the mech as leverage and landed a few feet away with a satisfied grin on his face in his victory. He felt his cooling fans kick in his anger and they could be heard as he panted but only paused as a scream of pain echoed through the hallway. An all to familiar scream. Hornets eyes widened in his panic and fear as he turned to the door all the back from where Dreadwing had dragged him.

"CARRIER!"

That's when he bolted not caring as he heard a shout of "SCRAP" from behind as he ran towards the door knowing that he was being chased with the loud thunderous foot falls of his captor being heard fallowing at a much slower speed.

But being a seekerling has its advantages and one of them was his speed for sure. As he neared the large metal entryway he raised his clawed hand ready to strike and when he was close enough he swung down with as much force as could provide and he dug his claws into the entry pads system pulling out wires in the process.

He knew he didn't have much time before Dreadwing came back to take him away again and so he anxiously waited for the doors to open to reveal his carrier hopefully alright and waiting for him to return. But even he knew that wasn't going to happen...it was a fools dream. His wings gave a twitch in his panic not seeing the doors opening..their was...nothing. What could have happen- FRAG IT! Hornet gave a cry in distress as he heard another cry of pain come from the room he stood in front of with only a malfunctioned door holding him back. There had to be another way in! For emergencies right?! He turned to look to his side down another hallway leading around the bridges entrance near the med-bay. YES! Their had to be another way in! He felt a tug at his wing and he let out a cry in both surprise and shock when he turned around sharply only to be met with with an unhappy Dreadwing.

Hornet gave a hiss as he felt his wings lower themselves. He felt violated every seekers wings were sensitive and valued more than life itself. No one were to touch them unlike the exceptions of his carrier and knockout since he was the medic.

"Go a-away"He mentally cursed his processor this was not the time to be stuttering!

Dreadwing gave the youngling a once over and frowned. Surely all this panic wasn't good for the kid he gave an annoyed sigh.

"Kid listen I-"

He however was cut off by another loud scream of pain from within the room. If he could Dreadwing would of had a spark attack it it weren't for the fact that he was used to those kind of screams by now but as he looked down at seekerling in front of him he was sure that he wasn't the one who had the spark attack.

"Carrier is..h-hurt I need to h-help." At this Dreadwings optics widened then narrowed as he reached out to him.

"Youngling you-" "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Hornet then dodged the grab and bolted down the hallway stumbling a bit as he did so in his haste reverting to muttering muffled seeker chant as he neared the end his spark pulsing with worry.

"SLAG IT ALL TO THE PIT!"

He could care less if Dreadwing was angry with him. Why didn't he understand that he was on the verge of having a panic attack because of his carriers pain?! He felt lubricant swell up at the edges of his optics. Why didn't they understand?! He lost his original carrier and sire when he was just a sparkling and when he finally finds peace with another he gets beaten?!

He snapped his helm up hearing the opening of doors and his optics widened seeing Breakdowns form standing in the entrance to the med-bay with his gaze now directed at him in confusion. Oh Primus no don't let him be stopped now!

"BREAKDOWN CATCH HIM DON'T LET HIM GET PASSED YOU!"

he heard Dreadwing yell. Hornets optics looked at his friend in horror as he didn't give it a second thought as he got into a stance ready to catch him. No...no..NO! He let out a cry of frustration escape him as he tried to skid to a stop and turn in the other direction he was aiming for only to feel his friends giant servo wrap around his waist and pull him closer to his larger frame.

He gave a snarl in response and twisted his body trying to find a way to escape Breakdowns hold on him but to no avail he was trapped for sure this time. He cursed his friend for being a wrecker and his imposing strength. He heard him give a grunt as he grazed his arms that held him with his talons. Breakdown was strong and Hornet knew he could deal with a couple of scratches he also knew that Breakdown wouldn't take it for long before he made his move. And so he fought in his hold flailing his limbs hoping it would get him to let go, but the wrecker didn't budge.

He growled as he continued to scratch his captors arms not realizing that Dreadwing had caught up with him in his distraction. He knew Breakdown since his sparkling hood. He knew that the mech would stand there holding him until he stopped his struggling and then he would talk. Only then would he attempt a civil conversation with the livid seekerling. But it was times like these when Hornet couldn't be waited out. Breakdown gave a sigh as he looked up at the mech that now stood in front of him panting with his exhaustion of running after the one he now held in a firm hold and gave him a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

** Whelp here's another chapter for all of you to happily enjoy! Now what are you doing reading this LOOK DOWN that's where the interesting stuff is :3**

* * *

"I got him now I can handle it from here"

He gave no sign of waiting for a response as he turned with that said and walked back into the med-bay leaving Dreadwing standing there staring with an annoyed look on his face plates.

He waited a brief moment for the doors to shut then made his way further into the med-bay slowly lifting his gaze for a moment from the one he held to look around to find his partner. If anything Knockout was most defiantly buffing himself out again. Breakdown gave an exasperated sigh through his vents at that thought. His partner will always be a 'Drama Queen' as the humans say if it had anything to do with his finish and the way he looks. He gave a smirk, although he did find it amusing to say in the least.

He looked down once again at his charge who he noticed simply gave up in his struggling and instead resorted to growling and avoiding his optics and glare else were. He gave a small smirk in response. No matter what the youngling did or how old he would get Hornet would always find a way to make Breakdown amused even if he didn't mean to in the first place. He shook his helm to clear his thoughts and continued further into the med-bay in search of his partner still holding the youngest of the Decepticons in his arms.

All he could do now was jerk his frame in one last attempt to get out hoping it would catch his captor off guard, but just like his previous struggles for freedom it came out as a failure. He glared at the passing wall in annoyance and anger as he let his body go limb in his exhaustion, but otherwise alert for a possible escape route. He growled as his claws met metal not caring if he made holes in his friends armor as they forced themselves deeper nor did he care as he heard a resulting pained grunt.

No he didn't care about anything other than getting the frag out of there! But how could he? It was impossible to move considering that Breakdown of all mechs on the blasted ship was restraining him and it was highly possible that he locked the med-bays doors. So all in all Hornet wasn't gong anywhere. Ha! Like he was going to let that stop him. Primus above only knows what he would do to get to his carrier. To the pit with what the others thought. He lost everything once and he wasn't about to let that happen again.

He didn't know what his carrier did to anger their leader this time but what ever it was it would take a complete fool not to notice the malice held within the depths of his lords optics promising pain. He let a whimper escape him in his worry as he leaned into the chassis behind him subconsciously seeking comfort. On any other day he would of kicked himself in the aft for doing such an action in front of the wrecker. Being raised among the Decepticons one of the many things he was taught was not to show weakness not to anyone, but with the given situation he could care less. He offlined his optics with a frown leaning into the warmth that seemed to radiate off the wrecker that seemed to caress him in a comforting hold as he listened to Breakdowns spark beat.

Bum bum...bum bum...bum bum...

Ever since he was a sparkling he had always found that listening to ones spark was relaxing and so as if on a reflex he laid his helm above the wreckers spark and attempted to have his body relax itself from its tense and alert form. He however didn't notice Breakdown stop, he didn't notice the conversation that was held, and he didn't notice another pair of optics where taking in his form in what looked to be concern. He did notice however when he felt a clawed servo take a hold of his chin tilting it up in a gentile yet firm hold and hearing an all to familiar chuckle flow through his audio receptors.

"So..I'v just been told that you went on a wild tangent"

Hornet flinched at the sarcastic tone and went to turn his helm back to its previous place above his friends spark, but the hold stayed. He heard another chuckle and felt one of the clawed digits that held his helm up rub against his cheek plate in in a comforting manor.

"Come on now...online your optics and look at me. None of this silent treatment business".

Hornet gave a sharp intake of air at the caress and swallowed down a growl and frowned deeper at the request. Why should he even consider it? He as of right now just wanted to be left alone and he didn't care if he sounded and acted like a sparkling. Nothing was going right for him today so why should he comply? What if he did though? Would he be left alone then? Might as well as try than do nothing. He gave a cycle of air through his vents as he slowly let his optics online. Silver optics then met the red optics of the medic whom was a bit to close for comfort.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"


End file.
